Haven's Fate
"Haven's Fate" is the sixty-sixth episode of RWBY and the final episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 20th, 2018 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 23rd, 2018, and will be made public on January 27th, 2018. Summary The White Fang, surrounded and outnumbered by the combined forces of the Menagerie Faunus army and the Mistral Police Force, are forced to surrender. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong confront Adam Taurus, who briefly fights them before running off and escaping. Sun tries to give chase, but Blake tells him that they can fight him another time. Blake then goes to help her friends while Sun helps with rounding up the last of Adam’s White Fang. Back inside, Weiss Schnee’s Lancer summon fights off Hazel Rainart, who manages to destroy it. Blake then jumps in and joins Weiss and Ruby Rose as they fight off Hazel, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. Down in the vault, Yang Xiao Long confronts Raven Branwen over how she got the Spring Maiden powers. While Raven gives an ambiguous answer, Yang could tell that her mother killed the previous Spring Maiden for her powers, though Raven tries to claim it was out of mercy. The mother and daughter then get into a heated argument, in which Yang calls out Raven for being afraid of Salem. Yang then resolves that she will take the Relic of Knowledge and challenge Salem when she comes for her, despite Raven telling her daughter not to go through with it. The two then tearfully part ways. After Raven leaves, Yang grabs the Relic, but then emotionally breaks down realizing her mother had once again abandoned her. Back above ground, Leonardo Lionheart flees the battle, but Salem has a Seer kill him for his cowardice. As the battle concludes, Yang arrives back above ground carrying the Relic. Emerald, devastated that Cinder Fall did not make it out of the vault, uses her Semblance to unleash a powerful hallucination, which creates an apparition of Salem that frightens Ruby and her friends. Mercury and Hazel retreat, the latter carrying an unconscious Emerald after overtaxing her Semblance. Adam watches them, before he too flees. Blake’s parents and Sun then arrive, telling her that all the White Fang have been rounded up, despite Adam being the only one escaping. Ilia Amitola then says that no one will follow Adam anymore after he abandoned his people. Ghira decides that it is time for a new Faunus brotherhood to be formed, with the hope of striving for a better future. Sun then urges Blake to go see her friends again. Yang gives the Relic to Qrow Branwen, but she withholds from him her conversation with Raven, simply saying that she was gone. Team RWBY all have a proper reunion after being separated for so long, and the four girls share an embrace with each other. Qrow then approaches an exhausted Oscar Pine, who tells him that he has a message from Ozpin - that they are to bring the Relic to Atlas. In a post-credits scene, Taiyang Xiao Long is at his home on Patch. He then notices a black bird feather falling down, causing him to sigh. Transcript }} Characters *Qrow Branwen *Oscar Pine *Ozpin *Yang Xiao Long *Raven Branwen *Vernal *Salem *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Taiyang Xiao Long }} Trivia *Salem calling Lionheart a "coward" is a reference to his allusion of the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V5 14 00008.png|The White Fang members are apprehended. V5 14 00012.png|Adam runs away. V5 14 00026.png|Blake joins the fight inside Haven Academy. V5 14 00029.png|Lionheart flees from the battle. V5 14 00040.png|Yang and Raven talk. V5 14 00044.png|Raven leaves after the conversation takes an emotional turn. V5 14 00055.png|Lionheart is killed by a Seer. V5 14 00058.png|Yang returns from the vault with the Relic of Knowledge. V5 14 00062.png|Emerald conjures a terrifying hallucination to cover her comrades' escape. V5 14 00073.png|Team RWBY is fully reunited. V5 14 00074.png|Oscar faints after telling Qrow that they must go to Atlas. V5 14 00078.png|Raven exits a portal near Taiyang. Video Category:Volume 5 Category:Episodes